Two Misfits & A Baby
by KimikoYukimura
Summary: Gwen Le Noir gets pregnant with Duncan Liu's child. Neither are experienced in the field of parenthood, but they both know they can try, even with the drama surrounding them in their daily lives.
1. Gwen Finds Out

**A/N: Gwen Le Noir gets pregnant with Duncan Liu's child. Neither are experienced in the field of parenthood, but they both know they can try. Warning! If you're one of those little conservative shits who's against premarital sex and having a kid before marriage, get out. Marriage is overrated... Don't get me wrong it would still be nice someday.**

**\- XOXO Kimiko**

"Excuse me, I'm what now!?" Gwen shouted with wide eyes, overwhelmed by what the doctor had just told her and her boyfriend.

The doctor clasped his hands together, "You're pregnant. You should be due in mid December." he explained again.

Gwen was speechless. She was really having Duncan's child? She tried to speak but the words just wouldn't come out, Duncan took it upon himself to speak on behalf of his stunned girlfriend, "Thank you Dr. Cai, is the baby healthy?" he asked.

The doctor nodded, "Based upon the ultrasound everything looks fine, as long as Gwen doesn't consume any alcohol or drugs during her pregnancy the baby should be fine."

There was suddenly a loud thumping noise behind the men, they turned back to see that Gwen had fainted from the shock.

…

Gwen woke up in a different hospital room than the one she had met Dr. Cai in, she looked around through blurry vision and her eyes caught her boyfriend who was sitting next to her. "What the hell happened?" she asked.

Duncan let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that his girlfriend had awoken, "You fainted cuz the doctor said you were pregnant."

Gwen winced at the memory, she looked down at her stomach and placed her hand on it. She sighed. "I can't believe it…" Gwen loved Duncan more than anyone, she really did, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to have a child yet. At this point in her life it wasn't something she was even considering, they were still young starving artists! They were backpacking around from place to place together, it was always their dream to leave Toronto and lead a more exciting life together. But how were they supposed to raise a child while travelling the Silk Roads of China? Or vandalizing Vladimir Putin's house? Or anything they did?

Duncan's response was not one she expected, "I know! Isn't it incredible!?" He cried with a childish smile plastered on his face. He suddenly hugged Gwen super tight, "I can't believe you're having my baby! We have to think of names for it!"

Gwen was surprised at her boyfriend's reaction to the news, "You're… not mad?" she clarified.

"Mad? Why the hell would I be? We created a life form together!" He cheered.

Gwen sighed and hugged him back, deciding that it was the wrong time to bring up her own worries. She obviously wasn't experienced as a parent and neither was her boyfriend, Gwen grew up with a strained family life, she wasn't very close to her mother and her father passed away when she was little, her brother just straight up annoyed her. Her grandmother was the only family member she was very close with, and she was sick so she wouldn't expect much help from her.

...

When they got back from the hospital Duncan let Gwen go off and do her own thing for awhile, she decided to watch TV in the common room so he stepped into the bedroom they shared and tossed himself back onto the bed. "Fuck…" he whined to himself, "how did this happen?"

He knew they'd have to move out of the home they shared with others, but how would he pay for that? They were sharing a home with Geoff, Bridgette, DJ and his girlfriend Adoline, it was a miracle that everyone could all tolerate each other, but it was a lot better than living with his parents. Duncan, like most felons, had a rough childhood, one wherein his father treated him rather poorly. He was sure that Gwen could be a great mother, like his own mom, but he was always worried that someday he would become like his own father.

Duncan's dad wasn't always a bad person, and there were aspects of his father that he respected even. The man grew up in Singapore and came to Toronto to study law at Osgoode in '91, but after a drunk mistake with a blonde police officer, he had Duncan's 2 older brothers. Not 5 years later that lovely lady was forced to sleep with the man's Japanese step brother, and so Duncan was born. Duncan's father took out his rage on his own son, or rather his nephew., throughout the boy's life. Everything he had done had eventually taken a toll on Duncan's mental health too, which explained why he ended up in juvie so many times.

He never looked that way, but Duncan was actually great with kids. His sister was a whore in her high school years and ended up with 2 sons of her own, and he and Gwen treated his twin nephews well. _Maybe I won't be too bad…_ He thought. Duncan pulled his phone out of his pocket and clicked on his sister's number.

"_Took you long enough to admit I exist!"_ she laughed into the phone.

Duncan scowled, "Hey Mel, I need some help." he admitted.

"_What do you want?"_ She asked.

Duncan breathed a heavy sigh, he never liked his sister's general attitude, she was like Courtney crossed with Heather if he could aliken her to anyone. "Gwen is pregnant. I… I don't know if I can be a good father." he conceded.

"_So I'm gonna be an auntie..."_ She replied, although she wasn't using attitude, her voice was laced with some concern. "_Why are you scared? You and Gwen have been in love for a long time, I don't think you'll ever break up."_

"It's not that," he told her, "you know we have a shitty dad, I don't wanna be like him and… I don't want my kid to end up like us."

She took a deep breath, clearly she was trying to find the words. "_Big bro, listen…"_ she spoke slowly, "_Ryan left me when I got pregnant, and I'm happy that he did, I knew he'd be a shitty father. I would've gotten an abortion but Dad's so goddamn conservative and pro life, he'd never allow it. So Ryan did the right thing for me, but you can't leave Gwen."_ She paused, "_You two so clearly belong together and if a kid would ruin that… insist that she abort the baby, it's better for both of you."_

His eyes widened, "Abort the baby!? I can't make that choice for her!" He shouted. Duncan was a bit of a misanthropist, and others seemed to confuse it for misogyny, but he actually supported women's rights more than the average male. If Gwen did want an abortion he'd probably let her get one, but he'd never make her do it.

"_Just an option to consider,"_ she replied. "_if you need me to I can talk to her, woman to woman."_ She offered.

Duncan shrugged, "That might be alright, but if you upset her I swear I'll chop your tits off." he replied.

"_Deal."_ And she hung up.

…

Gwen sat in front of the TV with a blanket wrapped around her, DJ had been watching one of those animal documentary shows and she tuned into it. "_The cubs are too young to keep up and very soon will perish from hunger. "_

She sighed, "DJ, can you change the channel? Or at least switch to Netflix?"

He held the remote away from her, "Oh no, I am NOT watching Halloween 4 with you again! Way too scary!"

_It wasn't even a scary movie, it really wasn't._ She thought. "That's not what I meant, just... please change it to something that doesn't talk about babies, I don't wanna think about them." She sounded clearly distressed.

DJ gave her a confused look. "Since when do you not like babies?" He asked, obviously trying to do a complex mental calculation upon why Gwen didn't wanna think about babies. DJ had known her since they were 16, and he knew that despite Gwen's intimidating front she actually loved cute things more than a giddy Japanese schoolgirl, you know, the ones wrongly portrayed by North American high school dramas (A/N: at least they're wrong about me).

"Just… give me the damn remote!" Gwen snatched the remote from him and turned on an episode of Golden Bitch, the moment DJ saw blood (which was instantly) he turned away from the TV. Gwen calmed down for a bit, but after the opening sequence it showed the main character drop an object to run to the toilet, and she had dropped a positive pregnancy test. Gwen suddenly began crying.

The others looked at her, "Gwen what's wrong?" asked Bridgette as she put a hand on the goth's shoulder.

DJ did the same and turned off the TV, "I don't watch the show, was the scene supposed to be sad?"

Gwen shook her head as tears fell from her eyes, "Dammit I'm pregnant!" she finally admitted.

The room fell silent until Geoff decided to speak up, "Y-you are? Does Duncan know?"

She cried harder, "Yes he knows and I'm not ready to be a parent!" she shouted. Bridgette hugged her.

Upon hearing cries, Duncan ran downstairs to find the situation, "Gwen!" he shouted and held onto her. "Are you okay?"

Gwen held him back, "How the hell did this happen!?" she asked herself. "I'm gonna fail as a mother! I'm 23 and broke! Gaaaaaaaaah!"

Duncan was actually surprised to find out that his girlfriend was more insecure about having a child than he was, he tried to lighten the mood. "We could always compete in another season of Total Drama." He suggested.

Everyone, including Gwen, tried to hold back laughter at that suggestion, and to no avail, "Absolutely fucking not!" Everyone shouted in unison as they all laughed.

After they all calmed down they went back to the conversation, "Gwen," DJ began, "you'd be a great mama, anyone of us can vouch for that."

Geoff nodded, "Yeah, you're great with kids. My youngest brother talks about you all the time!" He confirmed, "He really reminds me of the Codester."

_Man, I haven't been jealous of a 10 year old since_**_ I_**_ was that age._ Duncan thought, "And you're great with my nephews, even though they're little shits! Uh… Please don't tell my sister I said that." He admitted.

Adoline chimed in, "And you're somehow okay with people who act like kids.*Cough cough!* Courtney. *cough!*"

Nobody liked Courtney Mirza, not one bit. After Total Drama she tried to get Gwen to fake date her so that she could get a scholarship at McMaster, yes, because apparently you would get one if you were a social minority. Obviously, the goth said no, but the bitch wouldn't take no for an answer and attacked her. Even though he was her ex at the time, Duncan stood with Gwen when Courtney harassed her, and he revealed the full truth about Courtney to the world. No university in their right mind would take her after that, not even for a useless gender studies degree.

Gwen sighed, "I don't know…" she gripped the blanket tighter.

Duncan put a hand on her cheek, "Listen to me Gwen," he looked into her obsidian eyes, "it's up to you if you want to have the baby or not. I'm not gonna stop you from doing what you think is best, just give it some time to think." He spoke softly with a serious tone and a stern look. "I'm not trying to be selfish and leave it all up to you, but I'll support your decision no matter what it is." he promised.

She hugged him. "Alright…" she replied. "I'll think about it."

One of the things that she loved about Duncan was his dedication and loyalty, it really shined through when it came to their relationship. He was on a reasonable level as far as it all went, unlike Trent he never threw challenges for her during Total Drama because he knew not to underestimate her. He could tell when something was really wrong, when Gwen was feeling vulnerable, he always did his best to help her. Gwen would always try to do the same, but she couldn't always sense Duncan's feelings, nobody could. His facades were sometimes impossible to see through, especially when her own emotions had taken over. Right now, this was the case, and she had no idea how scared Duncan was.


	2. Who Can I Tell?

**A/N: Sorry if you were bored last chapter, I wanted to make this seem as real as possible. To be honest, it's hard to write about pregnancy when you've never had that happen. My boyfriend literally has no way of getting me pregnant right now (we live far away from each other) and I'm only a teenager, so I'm only coming at this from studying too much science for a 16 year old. This chapter should be a little sexier.**

**\- XOXO Kimiko**

Gwen woke up to the bright late April sunrise that flooded through the silk curtains, she groaned and got up to close them after gathering enough strength. She lied back down and buried herself back under the covers with a groan.

Duncan stirred and glanced over at his girlfriend through tired eyes, "Morning pasty." He reached over and ruffled Gwen's messy multicoloured hair. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Gwen yawned, "Not really…" She admitted. She rolled onto her side to face Duncan, he pulled her closer and she fell back asleep moments later.

Duncan was a little amused by this. He remembered in the first season when they were the last 2 standing in the Awake-athon challenge, and that he even lost to her, yet here she was, back asleep in his arms after only 5 minutes. Both of them were extreme insomniacs to begin with, so the challenge was actually a little easier on them, but the pain of going over 4 days with no sleep was dreadful. _Then again, pregnant women need a lot more sleep._ He thought.

He suddenly felt something wet on his chest, he looked down to see that his villanous babe was drooling in her sleep, "Fried shrimp…" she muttered.

He smiled, usually a girl drooling in her sleep isn't exactly 'hot' but Duncan found it rather cute. _Guess she's having a food dream._ Owen had those more often than anyone, you could clearly tell because he'd always sleep talk, and when he did Duncan always felt hungry. He did now too, but he didn't care, because something else was more important right now.

It was that he had a fucking raging hard on from staring at Gwen! And it was driving him up the fucking ceiling!

He could just watch her sleep like this all day and cum so many times just from that, but he was impatient and needed to relieve himself. He reached down to stroke himself, lightly so as not to wake Gwen, but she moaned in her sleep. At that point Duncan lost that restraint and started jerking his cock furiously, biting down on one of the pillows to keep himself from moaning.

"Ahh, Duncan…"

Said punks eyes went wide when he heard what escaped the goths lips, and at this point he noticed that she was now having a wet dream. He and Gwen hadn't had sex in a few weeks, mostly because she was pregnant and he didn't want to hurt her or the baby, but fuck! He needed it.

He needed her.

Duncan grabbed her perky breast and began massaging it (neither had been wearing clothes), his fingertips tracing around the nipple as he gently squeezed it.

Gwen moaned and opened her eyes, wrapping her arms around Duncan's shoulders to kiss him passionately. Duncan kissed back and secretly wondered how long she had been awake, but pushed that thought aside and reached between her thighs. "Don't worry about prep just fuck me!" she insisted.

Duncan didn't need to be coaxed any further. He got on top of her and spread her legs apart. "Fuck you're so beautiful." he whispered huskily.

He took a mental photo of the scene: Gwen's tight, fuckable pussy was so wet and begging for him to fill her up, her pale skin was flushed a lovely bright red, her breasts bounced at even the smallest of movements she made. It was only for him to see. There weren't words in Duncan's vocabulary to express just how gorgeous she was right now.

He quickly thrust his 11 inch cock inside of her. "AAAH!" she came in that very instant

He smirked, "There's more where that came from sunshine." and he began moving in and out at a steadily increasing pace. He swooped down to intertwine his tongue with Gwen's and sucked on it like a pacifier, Duncan would never admit it to anyone, not even Gwen, but his oral fixation lasted into adulthood, he'd sometimes suck and bite on a wooden spoon handle when he was alone. Sucking on any part of Gwen was way better though. "Mmmh~!"

He continued to thrust himself into her, and each thrust got harder and faster. "AAH FUCK!" shouted Gwen.

"You're so tight! I can feel you squeezing around my cock!"

He penetrated her womb and she cried out again.

Duncan smirked and went harder, "That's right, moan for me! Tell me how much you love it!" he slapped her ass, "You love it when I FUCK your tight little cunt with my massive dick! Yeah! You can't live without it!" He moaned, "Your tiny little fuckhole was made to take my cock!" He slapped her ass again.

Alongside being fucked relentlessly by her soulmate, Gwen loved the dirty talk, and the spanking. She didn't care if anyone else heard her moaning, she wanted everyone to know how awesome Duncan was in bed. "Yeah! I love it! I love the way you fuck me so hard that it's all I can think about! AAAAAAH!" she came again.

Duncan kissed her forehead and kept going for awhile, "I'm close sweetheart! I'm gonna cum inside you!" He eventually told her. It only took about 12 seconds before he was screaming her name. "OH FUCK! GWEN!" He buried himself as deep as he could go and shot his load inside of her.

As he pulled out, a trail of hot white liquid followed and dribbled onto the bed. "Aaaah!" Gwen moaned in the afterglow of her orgasm as she unconsciously pushed out load after load of Duncan's cum intertwined with her own.

They laid back down, panting and sweating as they kissed each other. "Hey. I love you Gwen." he whispered and kissed her cheek.

She smiled sweetly, and ruffled his jet black hair, he got the dye out once he finished high school in order to get a job, "Dun~can~ I'm hungry~!" she fake complained like a small child to their parents, she really was hungry though and she could tell he was too.

Duncan then remembered it was Friday, which meant it was his day to cook for everyone in the house. "Do you want anything in particular?" he asked as he sat up and put on a pair of gray boxer shorts. Gwen couldn't help but notice how nice is ass was, it was tight yet round and perfectly accented by the boxers he was wearing.

"I want that ass…" Gwen muttered, more or less to herself, and she reached out to give his ass a little pat.

He smirked at her, "You're one naughty girl Gwendelyn." he whispered. "I'm gonna go with bacon." He put on a pair of black jeans and his work uniform before walking downstairs.

Geoff, Bridgette and DJ all sat around the table grinning at him like children, "Heard you had a nice wake up call this morning." Geoff teased.

Duncan nodded, "Much better than an alarm clock, even if it was playing my favourite song!" He walked into the kitchen and pulled a carton of eggs out of the fridge. "Alexa, play the album Nevermind." he called to the Amazon speaker.

"ＯＫ" The speaker replied and turned on the Nirvana album.

Duncan cracked a few eggs into a bowl and sang along to the song, "Load up on guns, bring your friends, It's fun to lose and to pretend, She's over-bored and self-assured, Oh no, I know a dirty word."

"Wow, he's REALLY in a good mood." Bridgette quipped.

DJ gave a sweet smile, "I wonder if he'll sing Nirvana to the baby, it'll love that."

Something suddenly struck inside of Duncan when DJ said that. What if the baby didn't like him? He knew that he'd love the baby, but he couldn't force a floppy, mushy creature to fall in love with him immediately. When Duncan was born he HAD to trust his father, he didn't have to like it and he never did, but that man took that child's trust and crushed it in an 18 year long mission to destroy someone he ruined a long time ago. Despite that sudden thought he kept his usual mask on and kept whisking the eggs.

He had to tell Gwen how he felt.

…

Duncan lit up a cigarette in the breakroom as he brewed a coffee, working ATC on the runway at Pearson Airport was a tough job but it had its perks. He could get discounted flights with friends and family and there were insurance benefits. His salary was super high too, he was on $102k per year and Gwen didn't even need a job thanks to it (she worked from home). The biggest problem was how expensive the house was, it was the reason they were broke. Houses in Toronto were not cheap, especially the one they lived in, it was $3 million.

"Hey Duncan." called one of his coworkers as she walked into the breakroom.

He looked at her, "Oh, hey Coco." Coco tried to hop up onto one of the stools, but she was very short at only 4'5' and struggled. Eventually Duncan just picked her up by the waist and sat her down. "Are you sure you're not still a child?" he teased with a smirk.

She scowled, "I'm 27! Older than you!"

"Keep telling yourself that shorty." Duncan laughed and crushed out his smoke into the ashtray.

"So how's the baby?" she asked excitedly.

Duncan was taken aback by the question, "What? How did you know that Gwen was pregnant?"

She smiled and held up her phone, "Total Drama stalker blogs of course!" He forgot that those still existed, he tried his best to stay away from the fans. Coco was a huge fan but he liked her.

He rolled his eyes, "Fucking creeps. Since we're friends, yes Gwen is indeed pregnant. We're both scared but I think she's gonna have the baby. I'm hoping for a girl." He admitted. "Please don't tell anyone else about this."

She shook her head, "Secret's safe with me, I wish you all the best." She replied before immediately going to post it on her TD Gwuncan blog, because even almost 7 years after the show people STILL wanted to know everything about their private lives.

Total Drama was a mistake.


	3. The Sex Of The Baby

**A/N: You've all cast your votes and made your decisions! The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and le- Oh wait wrong thing. Anyway, so after asking you guys on the Total Drama Reddit page I have declared the gender of the baby. It was a unanimous vote by everyone and the baby is… for you to find out in this chapter! There are some translation notes at the end.**

**\- XOXO Kimiko**

Duncan held the remote in his left hand as he took another sip of beer, it was 3 a.m. and once again he couldn't sleep so he watched the late night trash on TV. One of his favourite bad TV shows was on, Wizard Robot & His Less Successful Friend. It was a ridiculous comedy made by an Eastern European guy named Tomik Pjölk, which wasn't something he'd usually seek out but it was better than everything else on TV at 3 in the morning.

Gwen was at an art show all night and hadn't come home yet, he was starting to worry that something had happened. However all of his fears went out the window when the love of his life walked through the front door, he smiled at her. "Hey babe." He whisper called.

She took her shoes off and strutted over to the couch, "Hey," they gave each other a quick kiss. "What are you still doing up?"

Duncan shrugged, "Couldn't sleep." he replied simply. "Want anything to dri- Oh, right." he forgot for a moment that she couldn't drink while pregnant, nor could she eat sushi, sit in hot water or smoke weed. Sometimes Duncan was grateful that he wasn't a woman. He'd never bleed on a monthly basis, old fat perverts in Oshawa wouldn't stare at him and he'd never have to push a human being out of his non existent vagina.

Gwen smiled and sat down next to him, he put an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile as they watched the events take place in the episode. In the episode, the main character forms a crush on a porn star and actually picks her up, turns out though she's a gold digger and takes all his money. At least that's what they understood from the bad English, it was at least easier than understanding Newfies* though. When the commercial break came on Gwen broke the silence. "So what should we name the baby?" she asked.

Duncan looked at her and thought for a moment, "Hmmm, that's a good question." Tomorrow they were going to the hospital to find out the gender of the baby, Gwen was hoping for a boy while Duncan was hoping for a girl, but they had yet to discuss what to name the baby.

Gwen laughed a little and rested her head on Duncan's chest. "I can't believe we haven't even talked about this, I'm due in 6 and a half months!" The past 10 weeks had been hard on both of them, poor Gwen was having morning sickness all the time, even at night, and she was always craving ketchup chips. Thank goodness they lived in Canada. Duncan had managed to tell Gwen about his worries and she reassured him, or rather she found out when she "accidentally" read Coco's Tweeter blog (for Duncan that blog was rather inconvenient, it always revealed things he wanted to keep a secret), but like any human being their feelings weren't easily fixable. They were both stressed and hadn't had time to decide on names for the baby or anything.

Duncan ruffled her hair, "Since you want to have a boy you should choose a boy name, and I'll choose one for a girl." he suggested.

Gwen nodded and thought for a second, "I kinda like the name Damien." she decided.

Duncan smiled, "I like that name too." he took a moment to think, too, "How about Raven?" he suggested,

Gwen couldn't help but laugh at the suggestion, "Yeah, and we'll get her a little purple cloak and a spell-book!" She half joked.

Duncan snickered, "I didn't mean after the Teen Titans one, also I can't tell if you're agreeing or vetoing." He replied.

Gwen shook her head, "I know, I know, but I like that show and Raven is my favourite character, so in other words I love it." She grabbed his cheek and gave him a tender kiss. "Your lips taste better when you don't smoke." she told him.

He smiled stupidly, feeling encouraged by that simple statement, "If you had told me that earlier I would've quit a long time ago." Not only was Gwen undergoing tough physical changes, but Duncan too. When he found out Gwen was pregnant, he decided to quit smoking, and he was already looking better. He felt like shit when it came to the withdrawal symptoms, and he felt even worse about how often he'd get angry for no reason, but he craved nicotine less and less often. His oral fixation hadn't faded, that was there since he was little, but he had found a less expensive way to satisfy it: Gwen.

Whether it be kissing, licking, biting, sucking, almost anything he needed to do with his mouth (except like eating and stuff) she'd help him satisfy that need. Obviously he wasn't the only one who got pleasure out of it, it was an everybody wins agreement. He grabbed her hand and began kissing it, "Haha! Stop that tickles!"

He smirked, "I'll do something that you'll enjoy even more then!" He pushed her down on the couch and forgot about their appointment the next morning.

…

Gwen sat on the examining table holding Duncan's hand, they were both incredibly tired from what they did all night on the couch. Poor DJ walked in on them around 5 a.m. and saw something he never wanted to, because of them he won't sit on the couch anymore. The doctor walked in and turned on the ultrasound machine, "Hello Gwen." He greeted.

Gwen bowed her head, "Hello Dr. Cai."

He turned momentarily to Duncan, "她又會暈倒嗎?" he asked.

Duncan raised an eyebrow, "Ummm, 中文... 没有。" He replied in broken Chinese, he only knew a few words that were mostly curse words.

Gwen grimaced and spoke up, "没有，我不會那樣做。" Duncan had forgotten that Gwen spent a summer in Shanghai before they got back together.

There was some awkward tension in the room, "Anyway, let's get started." Dr. Cai suggested.

Gwen pulled up her shirt and the doctor put the gel on her stomach, he set up the ultrasound machine and scanned her with the transducer. There was a beep from the machine and an image appeared on the screen, Gwen and Duncan looked at it expectantly. "Where is it?" asked Gwen.

The doctor moved the scanner downwards, "Here it is."

Duncan stared at the screen in amazement, "Wow… that's my kid." he murmured, he held Gwen's hand. "Gwen look at our baby!"

Gwen turned to the doctor, "Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked.

The doctor looked at the screen and adjusted the transducer a little, "Hmmm…" Dr. Cai nodded, "It's a girl." He announced. "Congratulations."

Duncan couldn't hold in his excitement right now, here was his daughter. Yes, his daughter. He was this baby girl's dad. Gwen on the other hand was a little upset right now, she actually couldn't see the baby that she knew was in plain sight. "Where is she?" she asked.

Duncan pointed to a spot on the screen. "She's right there. See?"

Gwen smiled, "Oh, I see her now."

The two sat in mesmerized silence as they watched their tiny unborn child shift slightly inside of Gwen, they could already tell she was going to be a sweet, smart and beautiful little girl, and Gwen couldn't help welling up with tears again. "You… still can't see her can you?" Duncan inferred.

"NOOOO!" she cried.

He rolled his eyes humorously and pointed to the baby again. "I really hope she's not invisible to you once she's born, hahaha!"

**\- Translation Notes -**

**Oshawa:** A dangerous part of the Toronto area that's like Queens (New York) or Compton (Los Angeles), I live here and it's terrible.

**Newfie** \- A Canadian slang term used when talking about someone from Newfoundland. They have a strong accent and their own dialect that people from other places don't understand, and yes that applies to people from Toronto (I can't understand what they say either). Example here: watch?v=zqLuIXwsLDw

**她又會暈倒嗎****?** \- "She's not gonna faint this time, right?"

**中文****... ****没有。**\- "Chinese… No." (Note that this was not a proper translation, Duncan did not know how to say this correctly)

**没有，我不會那樣做。**\- No, I'm not gonna faint.


	4. Something Underlying (IMPORTANT MESSAGE)

**A/N: As some of you may already know, I am very sick right now. It's 100% fatal but it'll be a long time before I die. There have been more times lately where I'm just far too tired to write fanfiction or even come online, partly because of school and because of the medical treatment I'm under, either that or I cannot move. But that doesn't stop me from doing it anyway! Even if I'm dying I'll still upload till it's finished, and until then I won't die! Okay I'm not exactly dying yet but you know what I'm getting at.**

**\- XOXO Kimiko**

Gwen looked at the bridesmaid dress that Bridgette had chosen with disgust, she would never tell Bridgette how she felt about it but it was never going to suit her. "Ugh, it's too bright!" she complained to Duncan, "AND it makes me look fat."

He threw on his pants, "You're not fat, you're pregnant. But you're right, she has awful taste." Duncan looked around the room for his tie.

Gwen put on her choker, Bridgette agreed to let her wear that at least. "Geoff does too, I mean come on! I swear he had no idea what buttons were when we were teenagers. And pink? Seriously?" She grabbed a tube of dark red lipstick and smothered it on. Duncan came up behind her and looked at himself in the mirror, attempting to tie his tie properly, he was used to wearing a clip-on tie for work. "Ah, lemme get that." Gwen offered.

He moved his hands out of the way to let her have access, "It's a little weird that your better than me at this." He pointed out, at this moment Duncan also remembered how much shorter Gwen was than him, she only came up to his neck. Gwen was always wearing platforms or heels (except in the house of course) and looked taller than she really was, she was only about 5' 3' while he was 5' 11'. Bridgette wanted her bridesmaids to just wear flats and these meh looking dresses.

"There we go." She moved away to look at him, Geoff had a hilarious idea for his groomsmen to wear only a tie and a black speedo, and in all honesty Gwen couldn't discredit him, Duncan looked pretty sexy. She blushed a little when she saw the bulge underneath the garment. Duncan smirked and decided to test something, he picked Gwen up and threw her over his shoulder, "GAAAH! Put me down you!" She laughed.

"Nope." He replied and carried her to the chaise lounge in the corner of the room. He pushed her down and kissed her nose.

"Duncan come on!" she laughed as he started kissing down her neck.

He got up, "You really would look better without that dress on." He pointed out. Gwen punched him playfully and he feigned hurt, "Owww, Gwen don't hit me!" he whined.

They both got up and kissed each other, "As much as I want my favourite servant to fill me up, we do have to go down the aisle soon." Gwen reminded him.

Duncan grabbed her by the waist and ground his clothed dick against her, "I want you too, I wanna make you cum. Can we make this a quicky and get further later?" he suggested.

Gwen couldn't say no.

They kissed each other hard and Gwen lifted up her dress, Duncan's hand snuck between her slender legs and pulled off her panties. He pulled his member out from the speedo and wasted no time, he rubbed the tip at her entrance before thrusting himself inside of her. Slow, deep and hard. "Ahh yeah." he whispered.

Gwen dug her nails into Duncan's back as he penetrated her tight pussy, they were so horny that they were doing this prematurely, Duncan hardened a little more inside of her and began thrusting in and out. Gwen's pussy contracted around his cock, "Aaaaah!"

Duncan smiled down at her, "Does it feel good baby doll?" He asked.

She writhed underneath him, "Yeah! I love your huge cock!" She moaned.

"Oh yeah you do." He lifted her legs up and massaged her ass as he continued going in and out of her.

Gwen held onto him tightly, "Ah fuck I'm gonna cum!" she moaned.

Duncan went a little harder as he was also getting close to his orgasm, "Yeah, cum for me sunshine, cum for your slave!"

She came and kissed Duncan to muffle her moans. He wasn't far behind and filled her up with hot sticky liquid. "Ahhhhh."

He pulled out and tucked his dick back into the garnment, "Hehe, I can't believe we did this at our friends wedding," he quipped, "man in like the 1st century we'd be stoned."

"What kind of stoned? Weed or rock?" she joked.

Duncan hit her on the head, softly of course because he wouldn't really hit her, "Rock you dumbass, I don't even think weed was discovered back then." He got curious so he pulled out his phone and looked up when it was discovered.

…

The ceremony was lovely, and it had Geoff and Bridgette's own quirky spin on it was easily believable that Geoff and Bridgette were finally married it was also kind of hard to believe, everyone had grown up before they knew it. Gwen and Leshawna hadn't seen each other in a while and were chattier than Katie and Sadie. "So Bridgette told me a little secret about you and Duncan." Leshawna hinted.

Gwen nodded and patted her stomach, "Yep, it's true. I'm pregnant."

Leshawna hugged her, "Girl! I'm so happy for you!"

Gwen hugged her back. "So you and Harold huh, can't say I didn't see it coming but it's great to finally see you two get together." She admitted.

Leshawna twirled her hoop earring, "Yeah, on World Tour Alejandro could have had me, I'm not gonna lie, but Harold and I are clearly right for each other."

They looked at Bridgette and laughed a little, "He coulda had anyone really." Gwen reminded her.

"Oh hey, Gwen!" Gwen noticed Cody standing a few metres away. He walked towards her and Gwen hoped that this wouldn't be awkward. "It's been so long! How are you? He asked. To her surprise Cody was now taller than her.

Gwen looked to the side nervously, "Hey Cody… I'm good, I guess." she answered

Cody laughed, "Oh don't worry, I'm not here to hit on you." He assured her, "Actually I wanted to congratulate you and Duncan on the baby." he said with a wide smile.

Gwen's eyes widened. "Y-you're not jealous?"

He shook his head, "No, it's in the past. Plus, I found someone I love."

"Babe do you want anything to drink?" Called a male voice. Noah walked over and wrapped his arm around Cody's waist, "Oh, hey Gwen."

Gwen waved awkwardly, "Hey Noah, I didn't know you guys were gay."

Noah face palmed, "We're not gay, we just happen to be two men in a romantic relationship." he answered in his usual snarky tone.

Gwen was actually interested in Cody's life for once, "So what the hell happened to Sierra then? Did you finally get a restraining order?" She asked and giggled a bit.

He shook his head, "Actually no, I didn't…" He looked at the ground sadly and Noah pulled him a little closer as a means of comfort. If there was one thing that Noah Ishat didn't do it was comfort people, so this was more than a little weird. "Sierra got caught up in an uber accident," He admitted, "they were driving and a guy tail jacked them, she hit her head and didn't survive."

"Oh…" Gwen felt bad for asking now. "I need to get that taste outta my mouth, Noah if you're going to the bar could you grab me a virgin caesar?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "No alcohol? What're you pregnant?"

"Um, yes indeed she is." Cody told him.

"Oh. I couldn't tell. Anyway I'll go get the drinks then I wanna ask you more questions." He told both of them. Cody gave Noah a quick kiss on the cheek before he walked towards the bar.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "I always said you had weird taste in women. Noah is beyond weird."

…

Duncan held a glass of champagne and looked around the room, some of the people he recognized from Total Drama, others were personal friends of theirs and their respective families. Then someone in particular caught his eye.

_Oh fuck me…_ Duncan thought as the person approached him. _What the hell is SHE doing here!?_

Courtney Mirza.

Courtney.

Fucking.

Mirza.

She stopped in front of him with her arms crossed, "Duncan Liu." she greeted with a snarl. "So you're not in prison."

He scowled, "Hello to you too, little Ms. CIT." he replied sarcastically.

"So you finally did what I told you to. Changed your hair, cleaned up your act and found yourself a life worth living." She was still as bitchy as ever. "Now you just need to rip out that eyebrow piercing, give your life to the lord and admit that Gwen is terrible. Then I'll give you a chance!"

Duncan lurched towards her attempting to intimidate her, "I'm not doing shit to impress you." He clarified in a warning tone, "I'm not changing my fashion sense, I'll always be an atheist and I'll never do anything like that to Gwen."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, just leave Gwen and get back with me!" She ordered.

This was the first time Duncan ever truly wanted to hit a woman, "I may not look like it but unlike you I'm a good person, I'm not leaving her or my unborn child! Especially for someone who was nothing more than a mistake!" He shouted. By this point a lot of people were looking at them.

She gave him a challenging smirk, "A bastard child hm? I hope you and your disgraceful family have fun in hell, because I'm certain you'll end up there!"

Duncan was long finished with this girl's shit, he was finished from the moment he kissed Gwen on the plane. He would go back to prison if he hit her so he did the next best thing. "Fine I'll get with you." he told her.

She smiled, "I knew you'd make the right choice!" As she went to hug him he held out his glass of champagne.

Then he dumped it on her,

"AAUGH!" she fell to the ground dramatically.

Duncan finished pouring it on her and began walking away. "If being anywhere near you is right, I'd rather be wrong."

…

The young soon-to-be father stood outside the venue with a cigarette between his middle and index fingers, he puffed out a cloud of smoke and sighed. Duncan had come so close to quitting yet here he was smoking again. He cursed himself mentally and crushed it out.

His girlfriend walked through the doors and stood beside him, "Duncan," she began, "I'm proud of you."

He gave her a look laced with sadness and confusion, "For what? Manipulating a bitch and dumping perfectly good alcohol on her?"

She shook her head, "No, for being able to stand up to Courtney." She grasped his hand, "When you told her off after All Stars I felt insane for leaving someone like you, you're the only person I know who's brave enough to do that, and on your own, even Leshawna is too afraid to do that on her own." She moved closer to him, "Not only did you stand up for yourself... you stood up for us, and our child."

Duncan pulled her closer, "When all is said and done, that bitch had it coming." He thought back to the first time he kissed Gwen. "All the fans say shit like 'Duncan made a huge mistake cheating on Courtney' but I never had any regrets about it. And yeah, cheating is wrong and I realize that I hurt her, but she hurt me for too long." He hugged Gwen. "I knew from that night when we were looking at the stars together that I wanted you."

Gwen thought back to that night, "Weird since you were talking about her all the time." she giggled.

Duncan shrugged, "Okay, I admit it, I was pretty obsessed," He agreed, "I can't help that I was an idiot. I may have wasted my youth on her but I grew up, something she couldn't do."

Gwen nodded, "People like her don't just wake up one day and realize the error of their ways, it seems to me she's gotten worse."

They both thought for a moment before Duncan spoke up, "I think she might need help."

Gwen's eyes went wide, "Help? I thought you hated her."

Duncan nodded, "Oh I do, but she clearly has something underlying that makes her act the way she does. Honestly, I think we should get her help. If we do, she won't hurt herself or anyone around her."

Gwen looked to the side. Duncan was right, Courtney needed help. Even though they both hated her guts they weren't going to let her suffer alone, because nobody deserved to. She nodded, "Yeah, let's get her the medical attention she needs." she agreed.


	5. A Lot Of Crap Talk

**A/N: Some of you wanted specifics on my condition, I'd rather not say exactly what disease I have but the doctors say that with continued treatment it'll be another 15-20 years before I perish. And u/roger_the_gay_alien, love your username by the way, you came the closest to guessing, it's not ALS but it is similar. I'm 16 going on 17 now so I have a whole life ahead of me, and unlike what my parents think, this is a great use of my life, even if it's not turning any profit.**

**\- XOXO Kimiko**

"Look one of us has to get her to a psychologist, and you're the only one she'll willingly go anywhere with and not curse out!" Duncan tried to explain.

Gwen scowled, "Then tell me why I need to wear these dumb church clothes!" She ordered.

Duncan sighed, "We need to convince her that we're not gonna try anything suspicious, you gotta make like you're just another brainwashed person and offer to drive her to church." he explained, "That way she'll trust us."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Fine, but know that this'll be incredibly humiliating. You owe me after this!"

"I know, I know. If I was wearing a scratchy suit I'd be pissed too." Both the punk and goth were atheists, both came from different backgrounds, but both knew that there was no god. Gwen was raised without religion and had never second guessed whether or not there was a higher power. Duncan's father was a right wing extremist and forced his children to worship but Duncan never caught on to the ideology, he once said that Christians should just let it go since there was enough evidence that it wasn't real in the first place. At his argument a few of his friends even dropped their religions. (A/N: No offence to you if you're a christian.)

If this was how they could get Courtney to follow them though, they'd have to try it.

…

Up ahead of her, Gwen could see Courtney exiting her apartment, now was her chance. Gwen reluctantly drove up the street and pulled over when she pretended to just notice Courtney. "Courtney?" she called.

The miserable brunette turned to see her, "Gwen? What the hell are you doing here?"

Gwen stuck to the script, "I was on my way to church, I want God to love my child you know."

Courtney considered, "Hmm, I guess even if it has no matrimonial father, it is still one of god's children." she said. "I'm on my way to church too, if you're going maybe we could carpool? Save a little on gas." she suggested.

_Mission successful!_ Gwen thought. "Sure, hop in."

…

With a slight amount of struggle, Gwen was actually able to convince Courtney to get into a psychologist's office. Gwen did have to attend the service, she knew she would have to or little Ms. CIT would never get off her case about it, afterwards though they got her the help she needed. Duncan laughed, "I still can't believe she actually fell for that!" he quipped. "You're the last person I'd expect to say anything like that." They laid back on the basement couch together.

"I think after sitting through that I need to be cleansed in the blood of Satan!" she joked.

Duncan smirked, "We could also use the mercury water from Flint Michigan to detox you." he suggested before realizing what he just said, "Ah crap here come the angry PC reviews."

*Dear Asian Writer,

Fuck you and your slightly cleaner drinking water! Check your privilege you fascist white misogynistic rapist! I hope you get arrested for maybe owning Nazi paraphernalia and being a potential pedophile! And you're Japanese so you belong in an internment camp!

Unkind Regards.

Every Psychotic "Feminist"*

"Wait did you have a plan B?" asked the goth.

Duncan shrugged, "Well security has confiscated chloroform a couple times, we could have used that and left her there." he offered, "No, no I'm kidding! I was going to request that someone else should talk to her."

Gwen smiled up at him, "I feel like we did a good thing." she laid back into his chest. "I know we can take care of Raven if she ever feels that way."

Duncan rested his hand on Gwen's exposed stomach and rubbed small circles around it. "I kind of hope she'll have no reason to be upset." he hugged Gwen closer, "I know that's unrealistic but still, I want Raven to be happy."

Gwen kissed his cheek, "You're such a sucker sometimes, you know that?" she teased.

Duncan scowled even though he knew it was a joke, "Hey! It's perfectly normal for me to have feelings! I care about other people!"

Gwen giggled, "Maybe you should start with yourself." She suggested.

Duncan went silent.

The truth was that Duncan never had high self esteem, even his ego didn't help him feel any better about himself. A lot had led him to loathe himself and it started when he was a child. When he was 2 years old he was running around his house like any normal toddler, but at some point he tripped over one of his brothers' toys and hurt himself. As any child would he cried in pain, his father was the only witness and had been drinking, instead of helping his son he shook Duncan hard to make him shut up. It kind of worked. Little Duncan decided to get stronger after that so he wouldn't cry.

During his first couple trips to juvie he did alright, but after a mixup during a convenience store sweep he was wrongly arrested. At first going back to juvie didn't sound so bad, at least people payed attention to him there, but he was very wrong. A guy named Mal (yes, that Mal.) with MPD was his cellmate, it didn't take long before Mal overpowered Duncan and made him his bitch. One night Mal hurt him so badly that he was hospitalized, he refused to tell anyone what happened to him because he learned at a very young age to keep quiet.

For a long time he kept every one of his problems bottled up inside, until he met Gwen. Part of him didn't realize that he was a better person when he was with her. When they first tried a relationship together it didn't work out because there wasn't enough communication, with Gwen's focus on making things right with Courtney she didn't realize that he was hurting too. Duncan felt neglected, a feeling he was accustomed and oblivious to. Once both of them realized their mistakes they slowly rekindled a friendship that later blossomed back into what it was meant to be: A relationship.

Another part of Duncan wasn't fully aware of his depression either, he just knew that he needed Gwen in his life, that was everything. He wondered what had happened to the frightened little boy who wanted to run to his Ma's side and tell her what daddy did. It didn't matter anymore. It never will again.

"Hello? Earth to Duncan?" called Gwen.

Duncan snapped out of his thoughts. "What? Sorry I was distracted."

Gwen smiled, "Yeah I can tell. You look like you just went really far away, little butterfly."

Duncan tilted his head to the side, "Butterfly? What do you mean?"

She sat up, "There's an ancient Chinese philosophy called The Butterfly's Dream." She explained, "A philosopher named Zhuangzi had a realistic dream that he was a butterfly, he woke up and said; 'Now I do not know whether I was then a man dreaming I was a butterfly, or whether I am now a butterfly, dreaming I am a man.' Basically that means whatever you were thinking about may be your reality."

Duncan looked to the side, "The thing I was thinking about was my reality at one point." he admitted.

Gwen rested her hand on top of his, "You're thinking about your dad again, huh…"

He nodded. "I wonder if little me is just coping with all the abuse by thinking about being a grownup." he asked himself aloud.

She shook her head, "I assure you, I'm real." She clarified. "Now that you mention it though, I kinda wonder the same about myself."

Gwen didn't exactly have an ideal childhood either. Her mom was a nurse at a hospital in downtown Toronto, she worked nights so Gwen and her brother stayed with their grandma a lot. Now, her grandma wasn't the kind who knitted sweaters and baked cookies, she was a goth and had a large influence on her innocent little granddaughter. When it came time for Gwen to start school she realized that she was an outcast, the other kids hated her just because she wasn't like them. She wanted friends but didn't know how to make them, but her grandma was always there for her to talk to, she was so grateful for her.

When she hit high school she screwed up her first impression miserably, others actively bullied her everyday, even when she wasn't in school. She tried her best to ignore them since their opinions didn't matter, but like the mind of any teenager all of it got to her head. She never had high self esteem in the first place either, but she began acting without thought in some cases, at one point it got so bad that she tried to strangle one of her Comtech classmates (Though in her defense the guy was terrible, he threatened to hurt her because she coughed). When everything was said and done, nobody really understood her the way her grandma did.

It took years of medication before the doctors realized that Gwen wasn't mentally ill, she was just different from other people.

"Wow, that kid will grow up to be awesome." she thought out loud.

"You'd think a juvenile delinquent would grow up to be horrible, but I turned out alright." He pointed to his face and smirked. "Although this was never a problem."

Gwen giggled, "Well it is for your dad."

He shrugged, "I don't like my dad enough to defend him on his looks, he wears the same kind of hairpiece as Donald Trump so there's even less chance of me getting along with him." He ruffled Gwen's hair. "Hey by the way, when are you gonna tell your family about the baby?"

Her eyes widened. She didn't know how she was gonna tell her mom and brother. She knew Hayden would be pretty emotionless about becoming an Uncle, her mom though… she's a middle aged woman who's too self conscious about her age, being a grandma would scare the shit out of her. Gwen would leave it up to her weirdo step father to take care of her, but it would still be a difficult task. "I-I'll get to it when I feel like it." she replied sarcastically.

"Gwendelyn Le Noir, you listen here. I told my mom already, if you're not gonna tell Hannah, I will." he half threatened.

She scoffed, "Fine I'll tell her!"


	6. Emergency

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I had one hell of a summer this year and no time to write. I'm going to be writing another Junjou Romantica story soon for my sweet boyfriend and a Super Lovers story for my brothers. This chapter is a little short, it was originally longer but I cut it off. Anyway, enjoy!**

**\- XOXO Kimiko**

The pregnant goth woke up and glanced around the room, she turned on her phone, the clock read 03:47. Gwen was definitely used to waking up in the middle of the night for no reason, that happened even when she wasn't pregnant, but she wasn't used to the feeling she was getting.

Hungry.

That's it, Gwen must have been hungry!

Next to her was Duncan, asleep in a rather awkward position with one of their cats lying on top of his back, she would always sleep on top of him for some reason, neither were sure why but they were glad that the cat loved them. Molly wasn't really their cat in the first place, the black and white furball just wandered into their house one day and wouldn't leave. She was especially attached to Duncan and it was very cute. The Japanese bobtail in a tuxedo must have been dreaming about a big juicy fish, she looked like she was chewing in her sleep.

_Food! That's right!_

Gwen got up from the bed and wandered downstairs to the kitchen, she opened the cupboard and pulled out a huge bag of ketchup chips. Knowing that everyone else was probably asleep she tried to open it as quietly as possible, however it apparently alerted the baby. Gwen held her stomach in pain as she felt something shake inside of her, she groaned. _It's worse than my period!_ She thought as she sunk to the ground.

Duncan wandered into the kitchen, he rubbed his eyes from the sudden lighting change. "Gwen why are you up? It's 4 in the-" he lost his train of thought when he noticed his girlfriend on the floor clenching her abdomen in pain. "Gwen!" He rushed to her side, "What happened?"

The goth looked up at her boyfriend, "I-I don't know," she was panicking. "I came down here for a midnight snack and now my stomach is hurting really bad!" she winced and groaned as the pain shot through her, she could tell it was in her womb by now. "I'm worried that the baby is in trouble."

Duncan was panicking just as much as she was, "Oh! W-we better get you to the hospital then!" He suggested.

…

After helping her get dressed into something a little more, um, presentable, Duncan put Gwen in the front seat of his car and drove her to the hospital. Instead of focusing on the road, the punk's mind was a flow with questions:

What if she has the baby prematurely?

What if Gwen is sick?

What if the baby is sick?

What if the baby is still-born?

What if Gwen dies?

Duncan tried to shake those dark thoughts from his mind, _Holy fuck, now I know how Anakin Skywalker felt in Revenge of the Sith._ He thought. _And when the hell is the new Star Wars movie coming out? I haven't seen any Tweets about it._

He swerved out of the way of a raccoon crossing the street, "Ah holy shit!" he yelled.

Gwen gripped hard on the safety handle as the car suddenly jolted left. "Gah! Duncan what the hell!?"

"Sorry!" He focused himself solely on the road, having to ignore Gwen's painful groans for now.

…

They got to the hospital safely despite Duncan's reckless driving and they made a beeline for triage, thankfully the emergency room wasn't crowded and they were able to get Gwen in to see a doctor immediately.

"Braxton-Hicks contractions?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes. it's not an uncommon symptom, 2 in 3 women have them." she confirmed, "they usually occur in the third trimester, Gwen is in her second but luckily, she isn't in any danger."

Duncan sighed relieved, "I'm no expert at this, she was in a lot of pain so the first thing I thought of was to bring her here." He explained.

The doctor was an older lady and gave him a warm smile. "Well Mr. Liu, you did the right thing bringing your wife here, I'm sure you'll make a great father too." She walked off.

A flustered Duncan looked at the ground. _Wife, huh… _Duncan was surprised that he hadn't thought about actually MARRYING Gwen yet. Geoff and Bridgette had gotten married a few weeks ago after finally saving up all the money they needed, although money hadn't been much of a problem with them since Duncan was making $100k a year as an air traffic controller. The problem was that Duncan and Gwen weren't a traditional couple, plus he just couldn't picture Gwen in a wedding dress.

As far as "tradition" goes, it's definitely not something that they followed. They didn't do all the cheesy romantic stuff for each other, they skip the flirting and kissy crap and go straight to the sex if they're both in the mood. Duncan and Gwen were partners in crime with a loving, committed, passionate relationship, part of what made them unlike other couples is their shared particular interests too. How would a punk and a goth even find a wedding theme? "Ooh Corpse Bride theme!" He suddenly shouted to himself.

Several people in the waiting room looked at him weird.

"Oop, sorry, force of habit."

…

Gwen lay in the hospital bed clutching her stomach in pain, it felt almost as bad as the time her appendix broke when she was a kid. She remembered being in the hospital for a week, and her mom wouldn't leave her side for a moment, the nurses even had to hold her back while Gwen was in the ICU, it was a little amusing but sad.

When Gwen was able to be wheeled around the hospital her mom took her down to the morgue floor, where the little goth was able to see where the corpses get cut open. An ordinary person would be greatly concerned for Gwen's interests with things like death, but Gwen's mom knew that her daughter's fascination was just an aspect of her personality. A strange one, but one she loved unconditionally.

The goth looked at her phone sitting on the side table, maybe it was time that she tell her mom about the baby like Duncan suggested. She picked up her phone, "Hey Siri, call mom."

The phone assistant dialed her number and the phone was picked up a few seconds later, "Hello?"

"Hey Mom." the goth answered.

The line was silent for a moment. "Gwen?"

"Yeah, I have something to tell you…" She admitted

"What is it sweetie? Is everything alright?"

Gwen took a deep breath, "Mom, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a grandmother." Gwen was anticipating a bad response from her mother, but was surprised at her next words.

"Gwen, I'm so happy for you." over the phone Gwen could hear her mother begin to cry tears of joy. "I know you'll be a great mother."

Because Gwen was pregnant she was very emotional, her own eyes welled up with tears too. "Oh god, Mom! I was so nervous about telling you!"

Duncan was waiting directly outside of the room, his ears pricked up upon hearing his girlfriend's cries. He rushed to her assistance, "Gwen, what's wrong?" he asked. He noticed that her phone had her mother's name on the caller ID, he caught on quickly and smiled. "Man, I'll never get used to you being emotional." Duncan ran his hand through her hair affectionately. "I'm proud of you Gwen."


	7. A New One?

**A/N: Guess who's back from almost dying? It's everyone's second least favourite person next to Donald Trump... ME! Thanks to medicine doing its job and my loving boyfriend, I'm back online and ready to continue this story! This chapter is less about the pregnancy and more about their life. Guest appearance by DJ's animal friends.**

**\- XOXO Kimiko**

Gwen was released from the hospital around 7 that morning, the exhausted couple drove home planning to get some sleep. Duncan had called in to work sick earlier on so he had the whole day off to do whatever, Gwen spent most of her days sleeping already but there was no harm in getting more. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuugh… I need coffee…" Gwen whined.

Duncan winced and patted her on the back. "I know I know, 5 more months babe." he reminded her.

"But I want it nooooow."

"Quiet! Drink decaf if you're so miserable." Being in a loud, dirty, busy hospital for 3 hours had managed to give him a headache and he didn't want to hear Gwen complain right now.

DJ walked downstairs into the common room and yawned. His eyes caught Duncan and Gwen stumbling through the front door with bags under their eyes. "Yo, where'd you guys go last night?" he asked.

"Hospital." Duncan answered as he plunked down onto the couch. "Where's the Tylenol?"

DJ tossed him the bottle from the kitchen, "You need coffee?"

Duncan unscrewed the cap downed two pills, "Mm..." he nodded, wincing as the pounding in his head increased, he didn't even feel like thinking right now.

"I'll take a decaf!" Gwen called from upstairs.

"Pipe down woman people have headaches here!" The punk shouted.

DJ's eyes widened, "Woah, Duncan! Don't talk to your girlfriend like that!" It was surprising to hear him sound this aggressive, especially towards Gwen. Perhaps this was just the lack of sleep though, his girlfriend Adoline was grouchy in the morning too, that was his best guess. If that wasn't it perhaps it was nicotine withdrawal. "Have you been smoking lately?"

Duncan flung himself backwards into the soft cushions, "No. Besides the headache I don't even know why I'm angry." he admitted. "Probably just tired."

"Still, don't take it out on Gwen." DJ reminded him.

"Whatever…" Duncan felt around the couch for the remote, once he found it, he switched on the TV and chose a light comedy, he wasn't in the mood to focus too hard on anything. A little while later he could hear several stray cats meowing outside, DJ usually gave them breakfast but since Duncan was closer to the door, he got up and grabbed the large bag of cat food to give to them.

"Prroaw?" The felines seemed confused when a smaller man came outside with their meal, but quickly realized he wasn't going to harm them.

He put the bowls down and smiled as a grey tabby named Reggie brushed his head against Duncan's pant leg. "Well at least someone likes me." In the corner of the yard was a shy black cat, she didn't know what to think of Duncan yet. Suddenly he heard a weak, high pitched noise coming from underneath the wooden doorstep. He thought it was a mouse but then it started getting louder. He turned on his phone flashlight and took a look under the steps to see a small shivering figure covered in brown matted fur. "Is that…?"

…

Duncan ran inside holding the little shaky furball in his arms, "Guys help!" he called.

Gwen and Geoff ran downstairs. "What? What is it?" Geoff asked. He looked at the thing in Duncan's arms and did a double take. "Dude! Is that a puppy?"

"I'll call a vet." Said Gwen as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

Duncan was panicking over the poor little canine, despite being an ex con he hated seeing animals in pain. "What the hell do we do? She's freezing!"

Bridgette leaned over the upstairs railing to see what was going on, "Oh my gosh, I'll go get some blankets!"

…

A veterinarian arrived at the house within the hour and took a look at the dog. According to his findings, she was a 2 month old ryukyu puppy.

Duncan was visibly confused, "Ryukyu? I've never heard of them."

Gwen pulled up her phone, "Wikipedia says there's only about 400 purebreds in the world." she told them as she scrolled through the website. "Woah, some are worth $700,000."

"Wow… I thought she was a mutt." Duncan admitted as he looked at the puppy. "Not that it would make you any less cute." he said as he rubbed the puppy's head, she wagged her tail happily and lifted her head to lick Duncan's cheek. Originally he had planned on giving the puppy up for adoption, but within an hour he had become attached to her. "Gwen I'm keeping her." He demanded.

Gwen smirked, "Doesn't take you too long to fall in love."

"It's a puppy! Of course I'd love it." Duncan defended.

Gwen laughed, she remembered how when they were on the break between Action and World Tour Duncan would often come to visit her. It was a shortish subway trip from where he lived. Every time he opened the door, Gwen's Samoyed Mumbles would jump all over Duncan, licking his face and wagging his fluffy tail. Duncan loved every second of it, he was quite the puppy person. "Well then," Gwen started, "I guess she needs a name."

The couple looked at the dog and back at each other, "Rosie." they decided in unison.

Duncan kissed Gwen's forehead. Whether they realized it or not, Duncan and Gwen always had similar minds. Even if things were a bit adverse sometimes they really did love each other and would always come to compromise. To think not 5 years ago, Gwen was laying in her own bed crying and thinking about how much she hated him, but she didn't, she was just jealous that he wasn't paying attention to her. At the same time, Gwen hadn't been paying attention to him either. Since then they had both matured, and they realized that they couldn't always pay attention to each other, but both agreed to try.

Gwen picked up little Rosie and looked her in the eyes, "Rosie, lemme tell you a secret, you're gonna be a big sister soon." she told the puppy, "Welcome to our family."


End file.
